


Till The End of The Light / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: + 涉及5.0重点剧透，时间点在最后满级前，建议前置是通关主线和支线孪晶塔并看完漆黑秘话3+ R-18
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 3





	Till The End of The Light / 于桑

**Author's Note:**

> 成文于20191012

在冒险者的足迹所到过的城市里，水晶都算是其中极重视功能性的代表。城里最大的能量供应来源于水晶塔，整体布局依塔而建，加之毗邻可利用资源仍算丰富的雷克兰德，即便缺了天时，单凭地利与人和也得以这末世中安然发展。为了抵御光之泛滥造成的永昼，人们将部分生产活动往地下迁移，也在生活休憩的空间装上了厚实的挡光装置。因而当这片土地上绝大部分人第一次见到真正的夜晚，他们在感叹星空之美的同时，米恩工艺馆收到的照明设备的订单也在那几天翻了几番。

“暗之战士来了！”人们难掩内心的兴奋。与之形成鲜明对照的是同时潜入星见之间的白衣青年，“光之巫女跑了！”阴沉的语气隐含着一丝焦躁。从此那群被称为暗之战士的人们频繁进出于水晶都，随之而来的是更多的好消息与坏消息。一百年来累积的反叛仿佛终于有了出口，即便数度兵临城下也未能减弱分毫。然而距今最近的一次归来，他们带来的除了敌人的败退以外，还有死灰复燃的永昼。

“欢迎回来，旅行者。”硌狮族驿员接过旅人递过来的阿马罗缰绳，抬手抚摸坐骑的头以示慰劳。

“辛苦了。”青年躲开试图拱他屁股的坐骑，退到一旁抖了抖白色大衣上的尘土。“近日状况如何？”

“咳…各种各样的议论满天飞，您看博物陈列馆的莫连先生都快忙死了…然而谁也说不清怎么回事。”

“挺热闹的嘛。”

青年在驿员结算坐骑租用费的空当又向周围打听了一圈街道的情况。虽然一度拥有黑夜的日子并不长，但已足以让人们惯于日落而息。一些店家开始尝试在以往的黄昏时分拉起挡光板，营造出夜晚的氛围供人小憩。就在酒侍忙着点起室内照明的时候，青年走进了酒馆。

“您来了。”酒馆老板跟熟客打着招呼，脸上带着些微抱歉。占据他惯用座位的猫魅族闻声侧耳倾听以确认这边寒暄的动静，再没有多余的表示。

“一个人？”桑克瑞德隔了一个位子坐下来。桌上分明放着两个酒杯，其中一杯满着仿佛从没动过。

雅·修特拉将杯子推过去，“以太状态差成这样…又被食罪灵追了吗。”

“哪有，只是路上打听消息耽误了些时间。”桑克瑞德试图含混带过，不意外得到“一如既往受欢迎”的评价。

伴随永昼复归到来的是那位英雄的倒下，法师们用重重结界将他安置在居住馆，聊以应对不知何时会来的光之暴走。此前阿尔菲诺联络知会了既有线索和大致方向，加上桑克瑞德在矿坑遇到的几位珂露西亚岛出身猫魅族的证词，一切线索都指向同一个地方。可以说眼前的“下一步”是基本确定的，这让更早前约定的碰头变得不算十分必要。

“那个人那边有阿莉塞看着……至于那位大先生，”雅·修特拉摇着酒杯让里面的香气漾出来，“扔下一句话就走了，‘细微之处恐有差漏，将需再行确认。’”

“……学得不像。”

“不像？”

“不像。”斩钉截铁。

“喔——”意味深长。“你早就知道了吧，于里昂热隐瞒的事情。”

桑克瑞德停顿数秒，“不，他从未当面提。”

“而你自己察觉了？鼻子真灵。”

“被猫魅族夸嗅觉真是荣幸——仅是有事隐瞒这种程度，想必你也心中有数吧，魔女大人。”

雅·修特拉不置可否。珂露西亚岛一战之后，于里昂热不得不向众人说明事情的来龙去脉。他们无法准确判断那场对话持续了多久，因为于里昂热带来的信息量比他们各自预期中的都大得多。也许是由于转述的原因，抑或这场景曾在他脑内模拟过无数遍，笃学者甚至一时摒弃了他惯有的承启转折的说话方式，他的听众也完全没有余裕去分神指摘这一点。那些尚未发生、同时却已经发生的事实，经由那近似平静无波的语调讲来，显得遥远而陌生；另一方面，当中间或提到的那些令人怀念的时地人事夹着回忆汹涌而来，这让他们无法分辨感到的动摇是来自讲述者，还是根源于自身的无力与绝望。他们最终只能在阿莉塞一句“我明明相信你的，可三年来你却独自背负着这些……”的叹息中草草结束了这个话题。

“被告知这些确实无法推诿…”雅·修特拉略加斟酌，“纵然苦痛，但我们这些‘过去’的人总归拥有平等的知情权——当然这也只是被隐瞒一方的漂亮话罢了……”

“若换成缄默这一方吗……就算答应了，怕是坚持不到最后。”桑克瑞德苦笑着附议，“那位大先生，本来就不擅长回绝别人。‘我会把一切带进坟墓请你助力成全’，诚然是非常任性的请求了。”

“恕我直言，如此遮遮掩掩的逐日之民一看就有鬼。”

“……这话从您口中说出来分外有说服力。”

雅·修特拉重新叫了两杯酒，不由分说将其中一杯塞到桑克瑞德跟前。

不敢不接。

“于里昂热啊，一直都这样，就是太温柔了，所以才……”雅·修特拉放低了声音。

桑克瑞德默不作声喝着酒，剩下的话彼此心照不宣。他们终究还是小看了那个自称活了一百年有余的老人——是对过去的他们过于了解，还是单纯凭短时间的接触摸透了性格——他们无从得知。

“还总是把自己往绝路逼，不知道像谁。”

“咳……这点就谁也别说谁了。”

“最坏情况，”雅·修特拉抬头找到桑克瑞德的方向，双目清明，“我来想办法。桑克瑞德。”

突然被叫到名字的人心中一凛，“你喝多了。”桑克瑞德伸手试图抽走雅·修特拉手边的酒杯，而对方反应更快，他只得将扑空的手支撑在桌面上找回平衡。

“这次可不能把你卷进来了。”

“别做傻事。”他喃喃的说着，“别做，修特拉……”

雅·修特拉用腾出来的那只手托起他的脸，眼中的迷雾仿佛映出了他的影子。

“这双眼最后看到的光景是某位美男子的脸，理应也不算太亏。”

桑克瑞德的居所在水晶都外一处隐秘的小屋，最初的用意是作为拯救光之巫女行动的据点，选址自然也有出于避人耳目以防衍生不必要的麻烦的考虑。得益于城主的慷慨相助，桑克瑞德在初到诺弗兰特时并没有遇到太多困难。作为第一位以灵体分离的方式被意外“召唤”的异世界旅行者，他的身体状况受到施术者的格外关注自不必说；定下行动的决意后，从提供必要物资与机密情报，到安排眼线协助探查里应外合，以上种种远超过一句地主之谊所能涵盖。诚然桑克瑞德最初并非没有疑虑，正如雅·修特拉不想偏听偏信，他在极早的阶段已察觉城主展示给他的蓝图缺失了一块，但经权衡他认为合作最为符合两人共同的方向性。唯独缺失那一块的庞大是他始料未及，以至于他不得不重新审视掌握那一块的人就在自己身边这件事。

他倚在书房门口站定，屋内的状况已经由惯常的乱中有序升级到了混乱无序。那个被城主托付了或是此生最大秘密的男人几日不见又添了几层厚重的黑眼圈，毫不意外在专注于眼前的古籍，甚至连眼皮都没有抬一下。

“于里昂热，”桑克瑞德试探性的打招呼，“你跟雅·修特拉吵架了？真稀奇。”

被叫到的人隔了几秒才从书里抬起头，“你从何得知…？”

“果然没错。”桑克瑞德摊手，看着对方惊觉上当想否认却欲言又止的表情几乎按不下一时的得意。诚然眼前这位共事多年的老伙计仍在他理解范畴这件事是令人欣慰的，但另一方面，同样知根知底且魔法造诣均相当深厚的两位同伴，他们之间的冲突将令人异常头疼。他不合时宜的想起来眼前的既视感出自于哪里；那恐怕要回溯到许多年前，他目击过一次艾欧泽亚最有智慧的两个人——玛托雅和路易索瓦——之间的争吵。谈话的内容那时的桑克瑞德并不懂，或者说未必真有其他人懂，但所有人都默契的选择了回避。当类似情况发生在两位老师最有智慧的学生身上时，比拼谁看的禁书更多谁的遗迹探险经验更为丰富乃至谁的禁术修为更高显然不是任何人想要的结果。

“计划我听说了，启程准备大致办妥。”桑克瑞德摇摇头，“至于大先生你，就算可以七天七夜不睡跟妖灵们猜谜语，现在玛托雅大人给你的任务是休息。”

于里昂热从桌子背后站起身撞到旁边的书堆，他连忙伸手去扶，自己打了个趔趄差点栽倒。

“喂……”

“远行归来请早早歇息。”于里昂热松开手，退开两步站定，同时身边腾起一圈白光，是传送魔法的预读。“此书提到的细节终究令人在意…”

不等他说完，桑克瑞德三两步冲上前来将他撞翻在地并制住手脚，咒语的咏唱被箍紧下颚的手扼杀在喉咙里。

“你……！”比前一句稍微提高了些音量。

刚才于里昂热好不容易扶住的那沓书应声砸了他俩一脸。

于里昂热从桑克瑞德进门就听到了动静，包括他脱掉那身分量不轻的好装备的声响，走过去查看被监护人有没有好好睡觉，又再来敲书房的门。

以及现在，压在自己身上牢牢掌握制空、话语权和行动自由，脸上的表情变幻莫测。

书砸下来的阵势不小，于里昂热暗自庆幸孩子房间的结界尚在工作。他能看出桑克瑞德注意到了那沓书潜在的危险，但对方的最高优先级有且仅有是阻止自己离开。

“太久不曾无装备动作，把握不好分寸。”桑克瑞德找了个理由解释眼前的局面。

于里昂热动了一下唯一自由的左手，几秒钟前它还在象征性的护着桑克瑞德的后脑勺。如果现在抽一张卡出来，这个人会无法防备吧？

“不准逃，懂？”

于里昂热顺从的点头。

桑克瑞德放松了力道，目光慢慢冷下来。

“至少请让我喊一句痛。”于里昂热把脑子里乱作一团的“古琅卡文明”、“虚无界”和“暗之水晶”等词汇扔到一边，换作再年轻一些的他也许就开始宣讲了，但因了一些契机，现在他清楚桑克瑞德并不是诚心想在他这里要一个答案。“……若照你平日的速度此刻我也早就不在这里了。”

“论身法就不要跟我比了吧，大先生。”

“保全一样东西总需滴水不漏，不像你，我终究力微而不能及；若仅是摧毁，往往会多些余地。”于里昂热的手最终在桑克瑞德的后颈找到了落点，发尾已经不像刚剪时那般扎手。“唯独暴走一事，绝不能让它发生。”

他看着桑克瑞德惯性的锁紧眉间，明白他意有所指后又放弃的松开。

“你到底，在期望什么……”

并非问句，只是一个未成形的叹息。句尾被它的主人吞进了两人唇齿间的贴合与倾轧，于里昂热不及反应，又被捂上双眼剥夺了视力。黑暗中对方的舌头轻松挑开他的牙关，安抚似的扫过上颚挑引舌尖，也许是刚才他拒绝了雅·修特拉的那杯伏特加的味道。 不同于他所习惯的掠夺和渴求，桑克瑞德这个吻温柔得让他几近陌生。

不，他不是——

于里昂热半推半拉将人从身上扯起来，短暂的麻痹效果给了他足够的时间反客为主。被强制中断的深吻带出银丝挂在桑克瑞德嘴边，于里昂热视而不见般用一手拇指撑开，又探入另一手的食指与中指在唇舌间翻找，片刻后退出时指尖夹着一粒眼熟的药丸。

“昏睡药？”

暴露了吗，桑克瑞德眯着眼若无其事的回应，吐字因为含着于里昂热的手指混沌不清，甚至借机用舌尖舔玩起指甲盖。

“醉得不轻啊。”于里昂热嘴角扬起一个不易察觉的弧度，以回应桑克瑞德眼神里满满的挑衅。“期望什么这个问题，允许我原句奉还。”

想要强制一个人去休息，方法要多少都有。

好言相劝不被接受，使用暴力又有违初衷，坑蒙拐骗则有一定被识破的风险，以色性诱之未尝不是一个折中的选择。加上人在疲劳到达临界值时，性欲反而会强，类似的经验已无需再细数。

于里昂热自以为深知桑克瑞德固执的癖性，也任由其半趴在身侧埋头自己的腿间，被周到服侍的性器让对方吞吐的动作逐渐困难，而他只负责顺水推舟。自然作为笃学者，他无需勉强自己去做不甚擅长的事，便只探头含住对方的尖端细细舔舐，辅以指尖套弄根部与囊袋。于里昂热的房间以观星为由没有装多余的遮光装置，这让他得以在永昼光下细细观赏眼前的身体。因久经战场而干练并没有一丝赘肉，算不上魁梧的身型去掉层层装甲之后更显得比印象中的细小许多，于里昂热总忍不住分了心去抚摸大腿根，将吻痕留在内侧，再覆上手感依旧良好的臀部，在反复揉搓中逐渐沉迷。被吞入喉咙深处的触感几乎令他不能自持，他不确定自己有没有喊出声，而男人越来越急促的喘息尽数打在他下腹，烧到全身也只是时间问题。开拓私处的手指因此带了急躁，幸而早有准备或是天赋异禀，眼前这个人仿佛在悟到事情会发展到这一步就已经进入了状态。表面仍在专注于口中之物，蠢蠢欲动的黏膜内壁同时诚实的绞紧指尖，就连细碎的鼻音也因欲望而带着欢愉。

于里昂热起身把桑克瑞德捞进怀中，咬着耳背把指示吹进大脑，并感到那副身体止不住的颤抖。

请再陪我一下。他说着，将臀缝间摩擦的自身埋进桑克瑞德的身体。

别强人所难。桑克瑞德咬牙切齿挤出一句。酒精和情潮的双重作用下，他的脸泛着红，又仿佛不愿直面似的把精灵的脖子勾下来索吻。很快两人不约而同因尝到自己的味道皱起了眉，但这恰如其分成了最煽情的调料。于里昂热腾出手去照顾刚才疏忽了的乳尖，那人早已按捺不住动起腰试图取悦彼此。

“于…于里昂…热……”

他心领神会。迎合顶上就能稳住节奏，主动权伸手可得之时他反而开始欲擒故纵，手的动作慢慢下移甚至玩弄起下腹那一小撮白毛。这让身上的人更加肆无忌惮，每次挤压只找准自己舒服的点，又在失控呻吟之时企图找到支撑。

“现在这一刻，你在期望什么呢…”

于里昂热舔吻着眼前泛红的耳垂，而后是脖颈，又用犬齿不轻不重的啮咬那里的贤人刺青。他至今未能摸清桑克瑞德真实的酒量，唯一确凿的是此人擅长用醉态为自己的行为开脱。纵欲狂欢或是彼此撕咬再互舔伤口的困兽斗，只需推给酒精一切都显得合情合理。但这次，于里昂热不那么想给桑克瑞德留这个机会。

“唔……！”桑克瑞德被后方突然的动作刺激出声，一时的失神逼得他不得已把体重交给对方。于里昂热稳稳接住，拨开男人汗湿的刘海印上一个吻。

——不愧是支配欲的聚合体。

男人回身咬上精灵的耳朵尖，在那里留下一句轻佻的戏谑。他把于里昂热的手拉到自己一塌糊涂的下身，柱体上的混合的体液和润滑让这一光景极为煽情。

“给你了。”他说。

“……如你所愿。”于里昂热将怀里的人放在他俩散落的衣服上，抬起对方一条腿顶入深处。桑克瑞德不再刻意压抑自己的喘息，了如指掌的精灵一边加速一边用熟练的手法套弄前端，他很快就到了那一点。高潮的时候精灵在耳边叫他的名字，仅得到寥寥数声并不像样的消极回应。这足以让于里昂热满意，并在随后再无后顾之忧的抽插中将男人抱得更紧，连带那句支配欲一同抛到脑后。

“换句话说，是对将来时的掌控？”

天色无法反应时间的第一世界，他们只能凭身体的疲劳程度判断光阴的流逝。休息说不上充分倒也足够让人振作精神，推断已经是第二天了。

“此话何解？”

“你素来擅长审时度势，由此制定通往最优解的策略。事实证明萨雷安的占星学确实适合你，倒令人想反问为何现在才拾起来。”桑克瑞德蹲在书堆里翻找属于自己的衣物，明明尺寸一目了然硬要假意往身上比划。“但一旦事态脱离原定计划，接下来的不可预知性就容易令人发狂。”

于里昂热看着桑克瑞德的动作暗觉好笑，尽管对那番言论心下赞同，嘴上还是平淡的顶了一句：“我认为这只是人类的通性。”

“话是没错，但首先能有这等长远图景的人就屈指可数。你啊……”

于里昂热等着他说完，结果只等到了一个早安吻。

“我只想说一句请不要敷衍了事……”

“若有万一，我来想办法。”

“桑克瑞德！”于里昂热踢开被子跳起来。

“被迫听这句话的次数太多，已经学起来了。”桑克瑞德笑得有点苦。

于里昂热扶着太阳穴摇了摇头。见桑克瑞德拿着衣服准备出去，又赶忙补了一句“她起来了”，后者则乖乖停住把手上的衣服往身上多套了几件。

END.


End file.
